Exchange Student
by Sprout2012
Summary: Al participates in a foreign exchange student scheme and couldn't have asked for a better student to come stay with him for two weeks. Albus is gay and is sixteen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling, anything you don't is mine – although I wish Draco belonged to me, as does my beta Twisted-Kitten 90! I am not making any money off of this, it is just for entertainment.

**A/N: ** This will be a short AS/S story. Posted without being checked by beta – be warned.

**Exchange Student - Chapter 1**

It was the last day of term, Al had just completed his fifth year at Hogwarts. However instead of catching the train like many other students, Al remained at the school. Al had signed up to be part of a short-term exchange program. It wasn't necessary for the exchange student to study at Hogwarts, the exchange mainly focused on home-stays, language skills, community service, or cultural activities.

A select few students from each year had opted to become pen pals with other foreign students from other magical schools. It had been arranged that during the summer holidays the foreign students would come stay with their pen pals for a fortnight. Therefore the students that were participating had to remain at the school, wait for their families to arrive and then greet their pen pal/exchange student that would be staying with them. The aim was for both students to increase their understanding of other cultures, communities, and languages.

Al had learnt through the letters that his pen pal was called Scorpius, his age and from France. However even though he was French, he could read, write and speak perfect English according to his letters. Al had attempted to write his letters in French with a little help from his Aunt Fleur but Scorpius had replied in English, teasing him about his appalling French, grammar, spelling and handwriting. From that moment onwards they swapped letters in English only.

At the start of pen pal exchange, the teachers had arranged to match students with the perfect pen-pal. Al had completed a silly questionnaire and based on his answers he was given Scorpius as his pen pal. At first Al thought that there had been a mistake, Scorpius seemed from a whole different world – he was a snob Al had complained to his dad one evening. But as they started to get to know one another and actually made an effort he discovered that he got on very well – or as well as one could through letters only with Scorpius.

He was nervous about meeting Scorpius but mainly he was excited. Scorpius was sarcastic, witty and intelligent and this easily showed in his letters. Al could admit to himself that he may have a tiny crush on him, but he probably was crushing on him as he was a mystery. Al knew he was gay, he had yet to tell his family and was glad as he knew his parents would have refused to let a fifteen year old French boy stay in his room for two weeks.

It had been arranged that his mother would wait with Al and Scorpius, as his dad would have caused too much commotion. His dad was at the train station waiting to collect James and Lily.

"Are you sure he never told you his surname?" His mum asked him for the hundredth time.

Al refrained from rolling his eyes, "Yes I am sure. He signs his letters just Scorpius and I never bothered asking his surname. Besides I never told him ours, I didn't want the whole 'Wow you're Harry Potters son' crap." He complained.

He hoped once it clicked with Scorpius who he would be staying with for a fortnight he would be okay with it.

Just then Headmistress McGonagall called everyone in the great hall to attention.

"The exchange students have arrived. They arrived by Port-key and have arrived the same way as the first years would, to enhance the effect that Hogwarts would have upon seeing it for the first time. I will bring the group of students in and match them up with their host families. Please be patient and hopefully you can be on your way shortly." She finished and headed out into the hall.

"About time, all this waiting was getting boring. I want to get home before James, I have a feeling he will plant something embarrassing in my room to show me up in front of Scorpius." Al voiced his complaints.

Ginny groaned, "You two need to start acting your ages." She moaned.

"It's not me it's James." He griped.

A group of students were led into the hall by McGonagall. They varied in age, mixed gender and different nationalities. Al glanced at the group and couldn't pick Scorpius out, but then again Scorpius had never mentioned his appearance so Al had no idea what he actually looked like, and only had the image he had built in his head of him.

Through the many Hogwarts students, parents and exchange students Al caught a glimpse of McGonagall fighting a smile – Al wondered what had made her crack a smile. She was stern and professional and rarely smiled. She was heading their way and she looked to be amused by something.

She came to a stop in front of Al and his mum, "Mrs Potter your exchange student Scorpius Malfoy." She announced, once again fighting a smile.

Al hadn't caught his mum's gobsmacked expression, he was preoccupied with the blond stood patiently next to McGonagall. Al assumed he was Scorpius and noted that the boy before him was much better looking then his imagination ever dreamt up.

He heard his mum ask, "I thought this was a foreign exchange?"

Al looked from his mum to McGonagall. "It is Mrs Potter. Scorpius was born in France and has lived in France ever since, he attends a French magical institute and speaks fluent French. He is a French exchange student." She tartly replied.

"Very well. Harry is going to have kittens." She turned away from the headmistress and looked at Scorpius.

She stuck out her hand, "Hello Scorpius. I'm Mrs Potter, but please call me Ginny. I'm Al's mum and I hope you will have a pleasant stay with our family." She kindly said.

McGonagall nodded in approval and left to match up other families and exchange students.

Scorpius smiled politely, and shook her hand briefly, "Nice to meet you Mrs Potter. I'm sure my stay will be delightful."

Al thought Scorpius sounded very sexy, not only did he speak with a French accent, he had an upper-class drawl.

Ginny poked Al in the side, "Al! Blimey you choose such strange moments to daydream."

"As I was saying, this is my youngest son Albus and you will be staying in his room for the entirety of your visit." Ginny repeated.

Al smiled at Scorpius, he was struck mute and couldn't string a greeting together.

Ginny laughed, "It's been a long day. Al will regain his speech once he has had something to eat. This boy cannot function on little food. If you boys follow me we can start the journey home."

Al followed his mum and Scorpius, they were having a pleasant conversation and his mums worries over who Scorpius was seemed to have been forgotten. Al could tell that Scorpius was obviously a natural charmer and had managed to put his mum at ease within a few spoken sentences.

Unfortunately for Al his dad and siblings had reached home before them. Al could only hope that James hadn't played a cruel prank on him in his absence.

His dad took the news of the identity of their house guest better than he would have thought and everyone in fact made Scorpius feel very welcomed.

After a quick tour and dinner Scorpius asked if he could make a floo call to his father. Al sat curled up on an armchair out of sight of the fireplace, and watched as Scorpius contacted his family. He spoke to his mother and then his father reassuring them he had arrived safely and all was well.

"Who are your host family?" Mr Malfoy asked his son, in the same upper-class drawl as Scorpius.

Scorpius grinned, "Mr and Mrs Potter." He replied happily.

"As in Potter, Potter!" He responded shocked.

"Whatever do you mean father?" Scorpius had an excellent relationship with his father, but he loved winding the man up.

"Did the father have unruly scruffy black hair, dorky glasses and a scar on his head? It isn't easily missed." He sounded exacerbated.

Scorpius put on a thoughtful face, "He had normal black hair, glasses and I'm not sure about the scar." He pretended to play ignorant.

In fact Scorpius had known he was corresponding with Albus Potter for sometime and he knew that would eventually lead to staying with the Potters for a fortnight. Al had signed his letters with his first name only, however it didn't take much to figure it out. Scorpius looked up the English Electoral Register – that lists all residents born in the UK. Anyone can view the register for free, and he knew Al was born the same year as him. So he just did a little research, looked up his year of birth for all 'Albus'' born that year. Surprisingly there weren't that many. Al had also mentioned in his letters what month he was born and Scorpius soon found Albus' surname.

Draco glared at his son, "This should be an easier question. Did the mother have bright orange hair?"

Scorpius smirked, "No. She has beautiful auburn hair. It is a lovely colour." He pointed out.

Draco sighed, "I can see you are in one of your winding up moods. Whatever I don't really care as long as they treat you well. Be sure to write or call occasionally, I haven't seen you all school term, and now I have to wait another two weeks before I do."

"Sure, will do father. Take care – bye." Scorpius replied and they ended the call.

Al grinned at him, "Beautiful auburn hair – really?" He teased.

Scorpius chuckled, "Yes – reminds me of leaves on a tree in autumn." He deadpanned.

"I take it you know who my family are?" He asked seriously.

Scorpius nodded, "I do. I have no idea what all the fuss is about – no offence."

Al stood, "None taken. In fact I'd rather you were indifferent than all crazy stalker fan type."

Scorpius screwed up his nose, "I don't do crazy stalker type. It's unattractive."

Al laughed, silently thinking that there was nothing Scorpius could do to make him seem unattractive.

They spent the evening relaxing, as it was Scorpius first night here and Ginny insisted that they have an easy night to let him get settled and to get used to her crazy family. It didn't take long for Scorpius to like the Potter's, they were just likeable.

That night after they had washed, dressed for bed and turned the lights off, Al led wide awake think about the boy in the bed across the room. He had a moments panic, worried that when his mum or dad had set the spare bed up in his room, if they found his stash of gay porn, but then calmed down. If his parents had found it he would have had 'a talk' with them by now. They were big on family meetings.

It took a long time for Al to drop off to sleep, but eventually he did. Happy that he had Scorpius Malfoy as his exchange student.

\- TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING.

I've not been able to write or update anything for awhile. Some of you may be aware that I was expecting a baby girl. I had her in October and have been juggling a newborn, a toddler, husband, work, household chores etc. Then my husband and I stupidly thought it would be a good idea to move. So I then had to pack a whole house up, then move and unpack.

To top it all off our new rental place is a new build property and didn't have a phone line. So we've paid a fortune to get a line installed, only just got our broadband sorted.

I do struggle having a break away from a story and getting back into the flow. I have to get myself back into the right frame of mind, which may be different from when I started writing it. However I will attempt to finish what I started.

Enjoy.

**Exchange Student – ****Chapter 2**

Al knew it would take a few days for both he and Scorpius to become accustomed to one another's habits and routines. Scorpius woke early and even though he tried to be quiet he woke Al. Al didn't want to go back to sleep, leaving Scorpius awake, alone and bored. So he sat up in bed and greeted him.

"Good morning. Hope you slept okay." He politely stated.

Scorpius smiled at him, "Well enough. It's always strange staying in a new bed. But I'm sure I'll get used to it."

Al nodded, stretched his arms above his head and yawned widely. Not bothering to cover his mouth with his hand.

"What do you want to do today? We can go to Diagon Alley or into Muggle London if you want?" He asked as he pulled the covers off and swung his legs over his bed.

Scorpius copied Al's actions, minus the yawning. "Muggle London sounds fun. We can do all the typical cheesy tourist stuff."

Al grinned, "Cool. I've never bothered with the tourist stuff, you take for granted what is on your own doorstep. Sounds fun. Do you want to shower now or later? I usually eat first then shower, as... well I need food before I do anything. I can go get breakfast ready whilst you shower?"

Scorpius nodded, "Sure. I'll shower now and come down to the kitchen once I'm done."

Scorpius collected his toiletries and towel, then Al showed him to the bathroom. Although Scorpius remembered where it was.

Downstairs the only other occupant awake was his dad. He was surprised to see Al up and about so early.

"Scorpius." Al mumbled and yawned again, plonking into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Right. Your mother has left early to help grandma with something. So you're stuck with me today, so it is cereal or toast for breakfast – sorry." Harry guiltily informed Al. Ginny usually sorted breakfast, she would do a vast array of goodies to eat.

Al shrugged. "I'll wait to see what Scor wants. We will probably be going into Muggle London today, can I have my pocket money in muggle money please."

Harry nodded, "That's fine. Remind me before you leave and I'll go to my study and get some for you."

Al barely moved, only grunted in response to his dad's talking or questions. Eventually Scorpius came down, washed, dressed and looking gorgeous. Al thought he looked a right state in comparison.

"Do you want dad to do a hair drying spell on you?" Al asked, as they were too young to do magic outside of school and Al doubted he knew how to use a hair-dryer.

"No, thanks for offering. I prefer to let it dry naturally, better for my hair." He sat down and smiled at Harry.

Al looked at his dad, "What? Dad it's rude to stare!" Al reminded him.

Harry shook his head, "Sorry. I'm sure you're fed up with hearing it – but Christ you don't half look like your dad. It's..." Harry paused and then settled on "...strange."

Al snorted, "I get that all the time too. It is annoying being compared to dad all the time."

Scorpius waved Al off, "Oh it's fine. I'm used to it. I really do look like my father. I'll show you some pictures later Al, then you'll understand why your dad said it. I'm not complaining I could have turned out unfortunate looking, I could think of far worse people to take after looks wise."

Harry asked Scorpius some questions about his father, what he was doing work wise, why they decided to live in France and how Scorpius liked his French school.

Scorpius answered honestly, and admitted, "I'd like the family to return to England. I doubt father would, but I've told him either way once I graduate I will be moving here myself if I can, with or without my family."

Continuing with, "The Malfoy family still own Malfoy Manor, I wouldn't want to live there really. But if it means coming to live in England I would."

Al sorted them breakfast and wolfed his down, announcing, "I'm going to freshen up. Be back as quick as I can. You'll be alright with dad won't you?" He stood and was halfway out the door not waiting for an answer.

Scorpius replied, "Of course."

When Al returned he found his dad and Scorpius engaged in easy going conversation. His dad spotted him and smiled, "There you are. I was worried you went back to sleep. I'll go get you some money." Standing and leaving for his study.

"I like your dad. He's friendly and well... normal." Scorpius said surprised.

Al shook his head, "Of course he's normal. Well not to me – he can be embarrassing and do some cringe worthy stuff but I think that's the effect parents have on their kids. I'm sure to you it isn't cringe worthy but to me I just want the ground to swallow me up." Al remained standing as he waited for his dads return.

Scorpius laughed, "My father is the same. But we tend to try and wind one another up as much as possible. Most the time he is being annoying or does something that he knows will embarrass me in front of my friends – just for a laugh or to wind me up."

Al chuckled, "Like what?" He was intrigued.

"Gosh where to start. Once he grabbed my hand to help me cross the street – like I was some baby. I was thirteen! He does it to embarrass me I swear he thinks it's hilarious." He sounded outraged.

Al sat down, "I think my mum is worse than my dad, and our grandma is the worst of all. I think it is some family right or something. But I have James who's mission in life seems to be making my life hell."

Scorpius smirked, "Oh I give as good as I get. I'm forever winding father up. Mother worries that one of us will go too far with our pranks and teasing but it is all fun. Once I returned home from school to find father had transformed my room, changed it to pink! With dancing unicorns and a princess canopy bed. I can't do magic outside of school and it was at least a week before I convinced him to change it back." Scorpius laughed. It wasn't funny at the time, but looking back on it – he could see the funny side.

Al looked mortified, "Shit that sucks. Wonder what awaits you when you return home this time?"

Scorpius shuddered, "Don't," He warned, "I think father will be put out that I knew I was staying with you guys and didn't inform him, so he will be out to get me."

Harry returned and gave Al some spending money in Muggle currency, turning and asking Scorpius if he need his wizarding money exchanged.

"No. I always carry both. You never know when you might need to use it." He politely answered.

Once everything was gathered, Al spent ages looking for his second trainer – Harry ended up summoning it.

"Have fun boys. Be sure to be back for dinner, as your mother has been helping your gran all morning preparing a meal in honour of the French exchange student." Harry grimaced, "Sorry Scorpius I think it will be very cheesy, French flags and such like."

Scorpius grinned, "Cool, I'm sure it will be memorable."

Al snorted, "That it will. You a Malfoy amongst a gazillion Weasleys and Potters – Memorable is a good word."

Scorpius grin grew, "Excellent. I hate to have a boring existence."

Al smiled at Scorpius and they bid Harry farewell, heading off to catch a bus to take them into Muggle London.

Within a few hours Al and Scorpius had relaxed in each others company. Once the initial awkwardness of practically being strangers wore off, and they talked more – they became more like friends. Friends that had known one another for years. It helped that they had been penpals previously, getting to know all about one another through correspondence.

Al loved going into Muggle London. No one stared at him and whispered about 'Harry Potter' or pointed out how much he looked like his dad. It was refreshing and he could be a normal teenager – however being in Muggle London with Scorpius seemed to generate as many stares as being in Wizarding London with his dad. Al supposed it was due to the way Scorpius looked – he just had an air about him that attracted peoples attention.

"You know you get a lot of people stare at you." Al pointed out to Scorpius as they queued for the London Eye.

Scorpius shrugged, "Can't say I noticed really. In France we live in the middle of nowhere and rarely come in contact with many people. At school most people are used to me by now – even considering the fact I'm a Malfoy. I'd like to think I'm popular due to my personality and not because people are scared of my father and grandfather, or because of the way I look."

Al didn't know what to say to that, "Did you know that the London Eye is currently Europe tallest Ferris wheel."

Scorpius nodded, "I did – Scared Potter?" he teased.

Al stepped closer and dropped his voice so only Scorpius would hear, "As if Malfoy. I've flown higher on my broom – being in a metal Ferris wheel high above London is child's play."

Scorpius didn't move away from Al as he stepped closer and Al stayed close to Scorpius longer than necessary. Eventually stepping back to move up the queue.

As they had an early start to the day, they managed to get a lot of fun filled sight seeing in. They decided to skip Madame Tussauds as neither Al or Scorpius would have a clue who most of the wax work celebrities were meant to be – both being clueless on muggle pop culture.

Al was astonished by how much Scorpius purchased in Oxford Street, luckily Scorpius didn't try every single item on and wouldn't spend ages trying to decide. He saw something he liked, picked it up and paid for it – no messing about.

Al's feet were starting to ache and he knew they were in for a long evening at the family party tonight, so he suggested they returned home.

"I bet Uncle George tries to get you to eat frog legs or something. Or he will be dressed as a stereotypical French person – which is nothing like an actual French person. I apologise in advance for his behaviour. In fact for ALL of my family I apologise for." He confessed as they got ready for the evening party.

Scorpius merely laughed, "Trust me your family cannot be any worse than my family. Besides I think it is nice they are throwing me a party."

Al grimaced, "Any excuse to gather all the family together, eat grandma Molly's food and torment each other." He added, "Also they are very nosy and are probably itching to get a look at Draco Malfoys son and all that rubbish."

Scorpius shrugged, "Should be fun."

Al knew his mum and gran had spent ages preparing for the party, but it didn't stop Al from being embarrassed. As predicted The Burrow and the garden was decorated with so many French flags and there was blue, white and red everywhere.

Al looked at Scorpius apologetically, he really wanted to look cool in front of Scorpius. However Al soon lightened up, Scorpius looked amused and seemed to be enjoying himself.

He was greeting his gran and granddad and Al knew he was already making a good impression on everyone. He politely thanked them for the effort they went to for him, and complimenting their skills at party planning.

Al heard Fleur complain to Bill that she never got a French themed party and what makes Scorpius so special. She was family after all and Scorpius was only here for two weeks.

Al didn't hear Bill's reply but Fleur seemed appeased. Al searched for Rose and soon located her, he joined her.

She grinned at him and said, "Whoa he's hot!"

Al hadn't told anyone he was gay, but he suspected Rose knew and was just waiting for Al to confirm it. Rose had the ability to just know everything – it was rather infuriating.

"Can't say I have noticed." He coolly replied.

Rose snorted, "Al please pull the other one. Besides even a _straight_ man can appreciate a good looking male when the see one." She emphasised the word straight.

Al made a point of looking over at Scorpius, as if taking in his appearance for the first time. He turned back to Rose, "I guess I can admit he's attractive."

Rose huffed, "Stubborn git. He's gorgeous and you know it. Now go introduce me!" She ordered, taking hold of Al's elbow and steering them towards Scorpius.

Scorpius turned to face Al when he heard someone approaching, he smiled at him and then looked over at Rose.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius and you are?" He politely inquired.

She let go of Al's elbow and replied, "Hello Scorpius, it's great that you're here. I think it is wonderful what Hogwarts is doing with this exchange..."

Al rolled his eyes and cut in, "This is Rose Weasley and she goes on and on, and on, and on and on..."

Al only stopped as Rose stamped on his foot.

"I do not I was merely telling Scorpius...well never mind. Do you think you will remember all our names by the end of the week?" It always amused her when someone new met the whole clan.

Scorpius shrugged, "I have a pretty good memory. I can read or hear something and remember it. Father used play this game with me when I was kid, he would get me to look at a room and then ask me to leave for a few moments. Upon returning I was to tell him what had changed. It could be a case of he changed the colour of the curtains, or removed an ordainment. I got really good at the game." He rambled.

Rose smiled warmly, "I like the sound of your father."

Scorpius believed her too, she wasn't being polite she was being honest.

Al added, "From what I have been told he has a wicked sense of humour too. Goes to show, never judge a book by its cover or whatever."

Scorpius diplomatically replied, "Yes father is completely different to how many people believe he is. Grandfather on the other hand... well his reputation is pretty spot on. Although he loves me very much and what more could I ask for."

Al admired how Scorpius was being open and honest.

"Indeed. Come, lets go introduce you to my other cousins."

The evening was rather uneventful and Al could admit to himself that he was a little disappointed. He was pleased that Scorpius had been accepted, he just thought this evening would be a little more entertaining. But apparently there was some family gossip regarding Teddy and Vic that kept the older family members occupied.

Scorpius had excused himself to the bathroom, so Rose had taken the opportunity to come torment him.

"Al you would be an idiot if you didn't take advantage of having Scorpius here for two weeks." She stated matter of factly.

Al frowned, "What do you mean by 'take advantage?'"

She sighed, "Fine waiting for you to tell me is driving me crazy. I know okay...just admit it."

Al kept his face neutral. "Whatever do you mean? You know what?"

She glared at him, "Are you really going to make me say it?"

Scorpius returned and interrupted the conversation with, "Say what?"

Rose jumped, "Oh nothing. Don't worry." She glared at Al and stalked off to go speak to her mum.

Al laughed, "I love winding her up. She makes it so easy."

Scorpius shook his head slightly, "What were you doing to annoy her?"

Al ran a few possibilities through his head before settling on, "Oh he hates a certain swear word and I was trying to make her say it."

Scorpius didn't look convinced, "That's surprising from what I have heard so far she has a potty mouth on her." He joked.

Al shrugged, "Yeah that's a family thing. No it's just this one word, best not tell you. She'd have my balls if I did."

Scorpius let it go, "Fair enough. Hey I was wondering does your grandma have a wizarding camera?"

Al frowned at the unexpected question, "Yeah I think she does. Why?"

"I wanted to take a few pictures, and maybe one of me with all the Potters. You know send home to father and cheer him up." He said gleefully.

Al chuckled and they went in search of the camera. Al's gran said he could borrow the camera for the whole two weeks that Scorpius was here. She suggested that Al makes a scrap book or photo album and present it to Scorpius at the end of his stay.

Al thought Scorpius was a natural in front the camera. He didn't look awkward, or nervous. He was relaxed, happy and he just uplifted everyone around him. Al wondered if he would ever meet anyone other than Scorpius he was this attracted to. Initially it was his humour that he liked, coming through in his letters. Then obviously upon meeting him it was his looks as well. Finally after spending all day and evening with him, Al realised he also had a great personality.

Grumbling to himself, he wondered if Scorpius had any faults at all – he must do he was only human after all. Logically Al knew he only knew a small part of Scorpius and had no idea what he was really like. But some people you just clicked with and you didn't need to know everything about them.

Scorpius was currently explaining to Al's granddad all about the London Eye and how it worked.

Al was too busy staring at Scorpius he hadn't noticed that Rose had snuck up next to him.

"You are so smitten – go careful remember he has to go back to France shortly." She warned, she was worried. Al seemed to have a big crush on Scorpius, and she knew Al will be gutted when Scorpius leaves.

Al sighed in defeat, "Fine I'm crushing on Scorpius. I admit it..." He lowered his voice, "...I'm gay. Now please stop tormenting me and leave me be."

Rose flung her arms around him, "I'm so proud of you for finally telling me. I promise I won't tell anyone." She pecked him on the cheek and left.

Al's family monopolised most of Scorpius' time and Al barely spoke to him all evening. He did manage to take a few pictures without Scorpius being aware.

Back in Al's room Scorpius was finishing off a letter to his parents, enclosing some pictures of tonight's party to annoy his father.

"I like your family." He announced as he tied his letter to the Potter's family owl.

Al looked up from his magazine, "Uh thanks I guess. They drive me crazy but I wouldn't have it any other way. Do you miss your family, what with being away at school and now here?"

Scorpius looked sombre, "Well like I said this morning I want to return to England after school. If father staying in France I'll have to get used to being without them."

Al put his magazine on the bed and gave Scorpius all of his attention, "So you're serious about moving back here?" He knew it was stupid as there were so many factors to take into account, but he felt elated that Scorpius would be moving to England permanently soon.

Scorpius joined Al on his bed and picked up the magazine, he was looking at the page Al was on when he replied, "Yep. I will try and get a job over here as soon as possible and hope that father helps me get settled before I can pay him back." He turned the page, adding, "Father doesn't want to come back to England for his own reasons, and he will miss me terribly if I go, but he wouldn't do anything to hinder my move if he knew it was what I truly wanted."

Al really did like the sound of Malfoy Senior, "Well I for one would be happy if you moved here permanently."

Scorpius smiled at him, "I never realised how attractive English Quidditch players were. I like to play and I watch a few games, but the players are normally covered in so much kit – this magazine seems to favour the less is more approach."

Al remained silent digesting what Scorpius just said, okay he said that the half naked men in Al's magazine were attractive but that didn't mean he fancied men.

Al remained calm, "I'm rather fond of this magazines approach too." Wondering if he dropped a few hints, Scorpius may admit what Al hoped was true.

Scorpius looked up at Al and smirked, "Hmm What in particular do you like about it? The way they ask questions that everyone wants to know the answers to, or maybe the layout or the variety of articles?"

Before Al could answer James walked in without knocking, "Al can I..."

"James! Fucking knock next time." Al snapped.

James rolled his eyes, "Language little bro."

James knew Al disliked being called little bro.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a DVD?" He went to a shelf and selected a DVD and was on his way out, not waiting for an answer. Shouting from the hall, "Thanks little bro."

Al stood and shut the door, James always left his door open after he left, it was another thing he did because he knew it wound Al up.

"Brothers!" He complained as he sat back down. He didn't want to start up their interrupted conversation as the moment was lost, he silently reminded himself that he had almost two weeks to learn about Scorpius.

######======###########

The days seemed to mock Al and were going too fast for his liking. Al had asked Scorpius if he wanted to visit some museums or something so he could say to his teacher that the exchange had been educational or something. Scorpius said he knew all about England and it's history wizarding and muggle history at that. He said he could easily answer any questions his teacher had.

Seeing as Scorpius could also speak, read and write in English Al didn't have much to actually do. Instead they just hung out and had a laugh together.

It was about the fifth evening of Scorpius' stay and he was in the Potter's living room watching TV with Al and his family.

Lily was engrossed with her phone, sat on the floor leaning against the sofa by her dads feet. James was lounged out in a recliner chair, laughing at the film. Scorpius noted James had a hole in his sock and his big toe had started to poke through. Mr and Mrs Potter were on the sofa, Mrs Potter was working on an article for the newspaper she worked for and Mr Potter was trying to read what was on Lily's phone from the angle he was sat. Al and Scorpius were sat on beanbags also watching the film.

Mrs Potter didn't even look up from her parchment, "Harry you're not going to see what Lily has on her phone. Besides she texts so fast that you would be able to read it quick enough anyway."

Lily spun around and stared at her red faced dad, "Dad! It's private."

He looked guilty but pushed his luck by saying, "Who's Conner?"

She narrowed her eyes, stood and flicked her hair behind her back, "None of you business that's who." she left and they heard her bedroom door slam.

"Nice one dad." Al teased.

"If Lily is dating this Conner guy I want to know that's all." He was very protective of his little girl.

Ginny shook her head, "Harry she's been crushing on Conner for ages now."

Harry looked shocked, "It's news to me. Boys tell all you know about him."

James shrugged, "Dude's alright. Me and Al already dealt with it don't worry."

The only time Al and James worked together was when they were doing something for their family.

Harry frowned, "Do I want to know?"

Al and James both answered, "No."

Ginny tutted, "Poor Lily, she isn't going to be able to catch a break with you two breathing down her neck. Although I had plenty of brothers and that never stopped me."

Harry frowned, and Al added, "Besides Lily will get bored and start crushing on someone else soon enough."

Harry wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not.

Just then an owl swooped in through the open window and dropped a letter in Scorpius' lap, leaving immediately.

Scorpius recognised his fathers handwriting and the Malfoy seal. He opened the letter and groaned.

"Told you father was going to do something to get me back." He informed Al.

Al lent in closer and read the letter, laughing as he read each sentence.

"Your dad is brilliant." He exclaimed.

Harry and Ginny were glad the boys couldn't see their shocked faces.

"No he's not." Scorpius complained.

Draco had enclosed a photo, the photo was of an empty garage and the caption written on the back said..."Oh dear I seem to have misplaced your car. Too bad."

Al asked, "But aren't cars a muggle thing and well you're not old enough to drive."

Scorpius turned to look at Al, "Yeah father and I seemed to have acquired a taste for vintage muggle cars and we work on them together. We live on a substantial estate so I can drive around and father taught me. I just need to sit my driving test when I reach the legal age – will be a breeze."

What car is he on about?" Al was intrigued.

Scorpius grimaced, "We've been working on a Corvette Sting Ray together and he said I could have it once it was finished. He's trying to wind me up by saying it's gone. He knows how much I love it."

Harry couldn't believe that Scorpius' father was the same Malfoy he knew from school. He knew that people could change – but talk about a complete change in everything. Not to mention even admitting he like something muggle.

Scorpius huffed, "Father has a garage full of cars – he drives a lot. Mother always complains saying she would prefer him to floo as it's quicker. But he takes his car, he enjoys driving – even if it takes longer."

Al grinned, "Uncle Ron and Dad drove a flying car once."

Scorpius laughed, "Whoa cool."

Harry shook his head, "It wasn't cool we almost died – although that was really more the Whomping Willow and the spiders." He vaguely stated.

Scorpius looked confused, Al chuckled "Long story. Lets go get a drink and go to my room and I'll tell you all about it."

Harry admitted to himself that if he didn't have a history with Malfoy and only met him now, he would probably really like the guy. From what Scorpius had been saying he sounded like a decent father, he did things that surprised Harry – like the prank war with Scorpius and having a muggle car collection. Harry was intrigued – although he would never say that out loud.

By the second week Al was 80% sure that Scorpius was gay, or maybe 70%. He decided to find out once and for all.

They were sat in a local park, eating ice creams, and Al remarked, "I'm sure if your girlfriend knew how many girls have been checking you out she'd be jealous."

Scorpius smirked, "I'm unattached." He answered.

Al was stumped, "Oh. In-between girls at the moment?" He tried again.

Scorpius looked at Al and smiled, "Nope."

Al sighed, "So how many girls are out there that have had their heart broken by you?"

Scorpius laughed, "Oh hard to say – many I've been told. Especially when the girls in my school found out I preferred the opposite sex – that broke a few hearts."

Al was expecting another vague answer, dodging the question – so it took him a moment to register that Scorpius had just confessed that he was gay.

"Oh." Was all he managed to say, turning his attention away from the amused grey eyes and eating his ice cream to give him something to do.

Scorpius hid his smile and casually asked, "That isn't going to be an issue is it?"

Al returned his gaze to Scorpius, "Of course not."

Scorpius grinned, "Good. How about you?"

Al knew what he was asking he'd be stupid not to, "My family don't know – Rose is the only other person who knows." Was all he answered.

Scorpius nodded, "Noted. Worried about the aftermath of such a deceleration?"

"Yeah pretty much – I'm just...well I'm building up the courage to tell my family. I will, but when I'm ready." He admitted.

Scorpius laughed, "I suggest you find a better hiding place for your gay porn mags."

Al was stunned, he didn't notice his ice cream was melting down his hand.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"You know, those magazines you thought were so well hidden. Don't worry I put them back where I found them. Quite an impressive collection." He remarked.

Al knew he was blushing, he'd never spoken to another gay person before, and someone so unabashed and open as Scorpius – well it took some getting used to.

"I can't hide anything from father – the man just has a canny ability to know everything about me. He knows about my preferences – he isn't too bothered. He understands it is who I am and no amount of Malfoy pressure can change that." Scorpius stated.

Al could only hope his family were as supportive – he had a large family surly the odds would suggest that someone will be unhappy about it.

Scorpius grinned, "Father can't be too bothered he still employs rather attractive French men – our gardener is quite the sight."

Al was suddenly jealous of this mystery gardener, "You don't have elves?"

"No, for as long as I can remember it has been people – just normal people. Although now I think about it father has tended to employ attractive men. Hmm I wonder if that was for mothers benefit or his?" He rhetorically asked.

Al was surprised, "You seem rather chilled out by the fact it could be for either of your parents benefit."

Scorpius had finished his ice cream and looked pointedly at Al's melting one, "Well they have an open marriage, although I'm sure they don't realise I know this. They're happy and so am I. It's not my place to judge, they love me and I couldn't really ask for more." He sensibility responded.

Al had chucked his ice cream and cone in the bin and licked the ice cream off his hands. Scorpius grimaced but he liked Al even with his lack of manners.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finding out that Scorpius was gay hadn't made Al feel better – in fact it made things worse. He knew he had a better chance of – well he wasn't really sure of what not having ever tried it on with a bloke before and just because Scorpius was gay didn't mean he fancied Al.

Scorpius only had four days left before he would return home. Al really wished he was going, but Scorpius was missing his family and had school – Al just clung onto the fact that one day Scorpius would return to England permanently and hopefully their paths would cross.

Once again the Potter family were at The Burrow, they had all enjoyed a delicious lunch and AL and Scorpius decided to take a walk. Rose had actually helped Al and convinced any other cousins that joining Al would be boring.

Al walked in the direction of a small stream, Al often walked alongside the stream. When he was younger he would look for different creature he could spot in the slow flowing water. Lily had once sworn she saw a fairy but Al never believed her.

It really was a beautiful spot, a natural stream with wild flowers grown on the embankment and a some trees on one side. It instantly put you at ease being here and Al could never be stressed when faced with such stunning countryside.

Scorpius sat on a large rock and removed his shoes and sock. Rolling his trousers up, he left his shoes on socks and moved to walk in the stream.

"I'd go careful if I were you, you could stand on a sharp stone or something." Al warned.

Scorpius gave Al a warm smile, "Come join me, it's lovely."

Al didn't even argue, something about this place, and Scorpius just seemed to put him at ease. He copied Scorpius' actions and was soon stood in ankle deep water walking toward the most attractive person he had ever seen.

Scorpius must have seen the look of awe in Al's eyes, "This place is amazing. Really picturesque." Scorpius declared, mistaking what had made Al's face light up with it's beauty.

Al agreed, he was glad it was a warm day, and the cool stream water was actually very pleasant. Al blurted what had been worrying him for some time now, "I can't believe you will be leaving soon." He knew he sounded whiny but damn it he really didn't want him to go.

Scorpius sighed, "I'm in two minds. I really am looking forward to seeing my parents again, but being here and seeing London and other parts of England has only increased my desire to move back here one day. I'm going to miss you too – I've grown quite fond of you." he said around a smile.

Al chuckled, "Can I be completely honest with you?" Al wanted to just tell Scorpius how he felt, he knew Scorpius was leaving and what could really happen, but he didn't want Scorpius to leave without knowing and then having to revert back to letters. Now seemed like an ideal opportunity to tell Scorpius.

Scorpius turned so his body was facing Al fully and met his eye, "Of course you can – what's up?"

Al looked at his feet and wiggled his toes in the water, he responded without looking back up, "I like you."

Scorpius laughed, "I kind of gathered as much, considering you haven't punched me once since being at your house."

Al lifted his head and frowned at Scorpius, "Not like that. I mean...I like – like you..."

Scorpius grinned, and Al uttered, "A lot."

Scorpius moved closer to Al and gently took hold of his right hand, "I like – like you too." Both were grinning like fools at one another.

Al wasn't sure who moved first, later when he thought over the moment he thought it was both at the same time.

They kissed, a gentle tentative kiss. One that warmed Al more than the afternoon sun. There was just something special about a first kiss, something difficult to explain but it caused many emotions to swirl inside Al.

Their second kiss was a little more certain, knowing that the other wasn't teasing that they actually liked each other. To Al it was perfection – it may not have been the most well executed kiss or most skilful – but in this moment, stood ankle deep bare footed in a stream kissing Scorpius Malfoy was simply perfect. It was Scorpius' eyes, his laugh, the way he smiled that had captured AL but in that split second, in that moment Al was lost to his lips.

After some time of kissing Al saw his dads patronus, "Al, Scorpius time to come back. We will be heading home soon."

Al was relieved that there wasn't some emergency, however he was gutted that he was going to be leaving the stream and Scorpius' embrace.

They smiled at one another and walked back to their shoes hand in hand.

OoOoOo

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Last chapter – this was only meant to be a quick story. (Then just an epilogue of sorts)

**Exchange Student**

Al's mum had complained about the state of Al's trousers and he confessed he had been paddling in the stream. She shook her had and moaned too quietly for Al to make out what was being said.

It was situations like this that Al wished he was allowed to do magic outside of school – he would have just cleaned his trousers and dried them and his mother wouldn't be going off on one.

"...not a bloody laundrette service. I do have better things to do." he heard his mum gripe as they reached home.

Harry told Al to go change and stay out of his mothers way for a bit give her a chance to get over her strop.

"I heard that Harry – I am NOT having a strop. You..." Al left and went straight to his room before he witnessed his mum laying into his dad about all the small things that annoy her.

Scorpius sat on his bed, "Think your mum is fed up with me being here? An extra set of clothes to wash and all that." He wondered out loud.

Al frowned and sat next to Scorpius, "No not at all. In fact it's probably been nice having you here as you pick your towel off the bathroom floor when you're done with it, you help take the dirty plates into the kitchen and you take your shoes off without trekking mud through the house. Unlike me, dad, James and Lily. Mum just does this every now and then. Dad usually ships us off to grans and they go out for a romantic meal and spend some much needed time together. They're obviously due a date night or whatever." He didn't want to think about his parents sex lives.

Al grinned and angled his body towards Scorpius, "I'd say we have at least an hour before mum runs out of steam and we get called down for dinner. A whole hour, whatever shall we do to occupy our time?" He asked, leaning in closer.

Scorpius smiled but didn't bother playing along he went straight in for a kiss. Al was completely inexperienced in this area, his history of kissing was limited at best and with girls. Scorpius was the first boy he'd ever kissed. About half an hour later a knock came at Al's door and they broke apart.

"Come in." Al begrudgingly said, feeling a little put out as his and Scorpius' make out session was interrupted.

Lily walked in, Al supposed he should be thankful it was Lily. James wouldn't have bothered knocking and would have barged in and caught them kissing.

"Hi Lily can I help?" He asked kindly.

Her eyes darted from Al, to Scorpius and over their flushed faces. She gave a small smile but didn't comment, "Dad has hidden my phone charger. I think he is hoping my phone battery will die and I won't be able to message Connor. I was wondering if I could use yours, see as you hardly use your phone."

Al shook his head, his dad was being ridiculous. "Sure. I need to look for it, one sec." He started rummaging in the storage boxes he had under his bed.

Lily sat on the edge of Al's bed and smiled at Scorpius, "Which parent is coming to collect you?" Lily asked.

He frowned, "Probably mother. Although it wouldn't surprise me if father came, he is incredibly nosey deep down. Just hides it well. He'll want to use collecting me as an excuse to see what your dad lives like."

Lily grinned, "Like a pig if you were to listen to mums ranting at the moment. Poor dad, just nods and apologises. He has no idea what she's so stressed about really he tunes her out."

"At last." Al exclaimed and handed Lily his charger.

"Mum still going at it then?" He hesitantly asked, he wanted a snack but no way was he venturing into the kitchen and getting caught in the crossfire.

"Yep. I was moaned at about my hair clogging up the shower drain! Like I'm cleaning that out, when she has a wand and can do it in seconds without getting dirty. She expects me to do it with my hand. Gross. Apparently we won't get pocket money anymore unless we do our share of the chores." She said outraged.

Al groaned, "Great. I'm happy to do the washing up, but no way am I doing laundry or anything James related. He's disgusting, I swear his socks have a life of their own."

Lily laughed, "James has to hoover!" both he and Lily laughed.

"I know right. I have to do laundry and you are on bins and washing up and I think we all have a few more chores. Apparently Aunt Hermione helped mum draw up a chore rota. Traitor." Lily didn't mind really she was surprised they had gotten away with doing so little up until now. Always relying on the fact that their dad never wanted them to do chores, something to do with the way he grew up apparently.

She stood and grinned, "Thanks for this," meaning the charger as she held it up, "You can get back to...uh hanging out." She laughed and left.

At dinner everyone was on their best behaviour, no one wanting to set Mrs Weasley off again. She seemed happy enough, Al assumed his dad must have managed to cheer her up.

His dad was a brilliant Auror but when it came to dealing with a teenaged girl and her crush he was useless. Al rolled his eyes when he heard his dad not so subtly ask, "How's your phone Lily? I heard that the batteries on those things run out of charge quite quickly."

She shrugged, "Nope still got life in it. Besides I have a charger don't I?" She remarked.

"Oh I thought you said you couldn't find it." He replied, confused as he knew the charger in question was in his desk draw at work.

"I couldn't but I found another one. Nice try dad." She added the last bit smugly.

He looked torn between admitting he took it and denying everything.

"Besides it's not me you should be worried about." She added without thinking. She grimaced as soon as the words left her mouth and looked down at her plate, not daring to look at Al or Scorpius just in case their dad figured out she was referring to them.

"Whys that? And who should I be worrying about?" He prompted when she wouldn't look at him.

James could sense something big was going to happen if he didn't step in. He had a headache and really didn't want to sit through a family meeting so he said, "Teddy and Vic – you know."

Harry narrowed his eyes but didn't question James or Lily. Lily sighed internally and sent James a quick thank you smile.

After dinner James took Lily and Al to one side and demanded what Lily had meant, as he knew for a fact she wasn't referring to him.

Lily shuffled her feet and Al remained silent.

"Come on, I'm your big brother you HAVE to tell me, Or Shall I go ask dad?" He goaded.

"No don't. I just..." Lily started trying to think of a lie.

Al shook his head and interrupted, "No it's fine Lily no need to lie for me. You're not going to like it. I'm gay okay. There! Don't tell mum or dad please. I want to tell them myself." He pleaded.

James seemed momentarily speechless and a bit stunned by the announcement, "What makes you think I will tell them! I know I can get on your nerves but something that big – shit I wouldn't betray you like that."

Al grinned, and Lily pulled them both into a hug, declaring, "It's not everyday that we're all on the same side and I think that this warrants a family hug."

Ginny walked by and noticed all three of her children smiling and willingly hugging one another. She didn't want to know, it was a good job she wasn't as curious as her husband.

James pulled away and spotted their mum, "Alright mother dearest. Taken a chill pill yet?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I suggest you walk away darling son." She joked.

He laughed, "Okay mother whatever you wish."

She shook her head and hoped whatever the three kids were doing, wouldn't be anything too bad. She suspected it was James or Al who had given Lily an extra charger so they weren't above doing something they probably shouldn't be doing.

Strangely she would miss Scorpius when he returned home. He was polite, wasn't demanding or a fussy eater and was tidy. She wondered if she could convince Malfoy to do a swap, he takes James and she keeps Scorpius. She was only joking, besides James was growing up and fast, knowing James he would want to move out as soon as he was of age and earning money.

Al found Scorpius in the back garden talking with his dad.

"...maybe. I'm sure your dad would support you." Al heard his dad tell Scorpius as he approached them. He wondered what they had been talking about.

"Yes I'm sure he would. I just dislike upsetting him – but moving back...well not back as I've never called England my home, but moving here is something I have my heart set on." He admitted.

He turned and spotted Al walking towards him and smiled.

Al sat the other side of his dad, "Sorry I was talking with Lily and James." He explained his absence.

Harry's brow furrowed slightly, "That can't be good. If you'll excuse me I promised your mother I'd run her a bath." He stood, smiled at the boys and left.

Scorpius moved so he was now next to Al, "Your dad really is a nice guy."

Al knew that, "Sure is – too nice sometimes. You know he really has to learn to say no. Takes on too much work, always helping friends, mum and us. Poor bloke never gets any time for himself but I think that is how he likes it."

Scorpius smiled, he really had grown to like the Potter family – all of them. He was made to feel welcomed and even though it would upset his father he would move to England. He had already been told by numerous Potters and Weasleys that when he does move he was to call on them for anything he needed. Al's gran had even offered to help cook him meals.

He only had two year's of schooling left, he supposed he would maybe stay with his parents for a bit after graduation but he would hopefully be back permanently in two years. He looked at Al and knew it would be difficult. Would Al even wait for him? Were they even an item? He really didn't want to ask and give them a reality check – it was nice just enjoying each other and forgetting that they would soon be in different countries.

"Sooooooooooo James knows I'm gay now. I think I'll tell my parents soon, maybe wait until you're gone get you out of the inevitable aftermath. It won't take long for mum to ask if you and I...you know. It wouldn't even cross dad's mind. Best you're not here just in case mum thinks you led me astray." He laughed.

Scorpius smiled, "I'm pretty sure she knows, mothers intuition and all that. Beside, like I already told you you need to find a better hiding place for your gay porn." He smirked.

Al blushed, "I've hidden it somewhere else."

Scorpius really enjoyed seeing Al blush, but he couldn't kiss his cute face, they were outside and anyone could see.

"Glad to hear. I only have a few days left – I'm going to..." Scorpius started but Al interrupted him.

He put his index finger over Scorpius' lips, "Shh Ditto but let's not voice it out loud – that will make it seem even more horrid than it does in my head. Let's leave this conversation for your last day. No. Not the last day, your last five mins." He removed his finger and smiled sadly.

Typical really that the one guy Al had crushed on and by some miracle liked him back was leaving soon.

"Do you want to go chill in my room?" Al asked his eyes sparkling.

"Sure." Scorpius answered and followed Al. He wasn't adverse to more kissing. He knew the more he kissed Al the harder it would be to say goodbye, but being around Al for four days and not kissing him seemed wrong.

Al really wished his bedroom door had a lock, he couldn't wait until he could do magic outside of school then he would lock it with magic. The reason for wishing for a lock was due to James once again walking in without knocking and uninvited. Luckily he and Scorpius had yet to get to the heavy kissing, just low level kissing.

James grinned, "Alright love-birds."

Al rolled his eyes, although James was teasing he was actually handling the whole situation well. Al had pegged James as being one of his family who would react badly to him being gay, let alone walking in on him kissing a Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Al asked, trying not to blush. After all he had caught James and Zara kissing plenty of times.

"No need to get like that." He turned to Scorpius, "Your dad has firecalled, he's in dad's fireplace in the study." James grinned, "Um you may want to run a comb through your hair." He chuckled and left.

Scorpius ran his fingers through it and Al gave him the thumbs up. They both walked to the study. Scorpius and Al paused upon seeing Harry and Draco having a normal conversation.

"I see Scorpius is here now. Nice talking with you." Harry stood and guided Al out of the room to give Scorpius and his dad some privacy.

Harry nudged Al's shoulder, "Why so glum?"

"Nothing! Can I get a lock for my room? Like a massive bolt that I can put on the inside." He complained.

Harry shook his head, "No way. Besides your mother and I can do magic so it would be pretty useless. And before you say it is to keep James out, he can do magic too soon he's seventeen next week."

Al groaned, "I forgot. He's so inconsiderate."

Harry didn't want to know what Al wanted to keep private. He was aware what boys get up to when on their own, he had been a teenaged boy once too.

"With any luck he'll be too busy apperating to Zara's to bother you." Harry cheerfully added.

Al grinned, but soon stopped, what was the point in having privacy he would have no Scorpius to kiss anyway.

"Life sucks." He whined in true teenager fashion.

"Yeah you're life is a bitch compared to mine at your age." He teased.

"Shut up dad." Al said humorlessly.

Scorpius informed Al that apparently it was his father that would to be collecting him. Scorpius said his dad was just being nosy.

OoOoOoO

A couple of days spent hanging out in muggle London and getting acquainted with Scorpius' mouth and Al was really dreading the day after tomorrow when Mr Malfoy was to arrive and collect his son.

He knew many people would call Al pathetic for falling so hard and fast for Scorpius. After all it had only been two weeks, and less time than that actually kissing. Scorpius was intoxicating, he made Al feel alive and awake, this thing with Scorpius put a smile on his face and a spring in his step. Al knew it was cliché but that was how it was.

He didn't want to come across obsessive – for all he knew this was just a bit of fun for Scorpius and as soon as he returned to France Al would be forgotten. Al desperately wanted to ask if they were an item? If so were they going to try the whole long distance thing? They could write, and visit one another in the holidays – they had two years. That wasn't long – right? Al was sure two years in a long distance relationship would feel like an eternity. Besides Scorpius may not even want that.

Al's head hurt from too much worrying and thinking. He and Scorpius were led on Al's bed side by side, legs entangled. Scorpius had fallen asleep and Al was just quietly obsessing over the moment he would have to say goodbye to him.

Al very lightly ran his thumb across Scorpius' sharp cheekbone and whispered, "What am I going to do? I don't want to let you go." He sighed and closed his eyes too, deciding to have a nap and hope he woke in a better mood.

Harry had taken the next two days off to help with the arrangements for Scorpius' farewell party and to just spent time with their guest. He was wondering if Malfoy- no Draco he supposed. He was wondering if Draco was adverse to any of the food on the menu so he went in search of Scorpius to ask if he knew his fathers dislikes.

He knocked lightly on Al's door, he didn't hear a response but opened the door slightly and poked his head into the room. He wouldn't walk in uninvited as he knew James does that and it really bothers Al. What he saw had the question about Draco's eating habits freeze on his lips. He stared speechless at Al's bed. There was no mistaking what he saw, no interrupting it the wrong way. His son was stretched out on his bed, entangled with Scorpius. Both were asleep, and both looked peaceful and happy.

Harry quietly shut the door and returned to the kitchen, he would ask Scorpius later about the menu, for now he'd let them sleep. He sat at the kitchen table and on autopilot took a sip of his tea. He didn't really know what thought process or emotion to decipher first. The most prominent one wasn't even about the fact that his son was gay. Nope his brain unhelpfully kept thinking about one black head of hair and one blond head of hair on the same pillow. In his mind he couldn't even see faces clearly, just two faces obscured by hair and together. It seemed right somehow and he wasn't sure if he was even referring to Al and Scorpius anymore.

The shock of walking in and seeing his son so intimately entwined with Scorpius must have muddled his brain. He wasn't thinking straight – no pun intended. Harry ran his hands over his face, he could admit that it was the way that he had found them that had him so unsettled. If he had intruded on them kissing then he could put it down to experimentation, teenage hormones – whatever. But no they were intimate on a whole different level, falling asleep like that with someone was more that just a passing thing. He wasn't against it – no not at all. It just shocked him was all.

He had read in one of Ginny's magazines once that a couples sleeping positions said a lot about their relationship. He laughed about it when he had read it, telling Ginny they had been in a relationship for a long time and they were over the honeymoon phase and it didn't matter if they slept with their backs to one another – it didn't mean they didn't love each other.

But giving that magazine article more thought now, Harry concluded that he and Ginny never really slept as closely entwined as Al and Scorpius. Ginny would go to bed before him for a start, he would try and avoid going to bed to escape the nightmares. He would climb into bed quietly and sleep on his back whilst Ginny slept on her side facing away from him. He never questioned it, after all it was about getting the best nights sleep. He thought it would be nice to fall asleep and wake up with someone – no not someone with Ginny the way that his son was currently asleep.

He must have been pondering for a long time as Al and Scorpius came into the kitchen. Harry was lost to his thoughts so he didn't even have time to think about the awkwardness of knowing but Al not knowing he knew.

"Alright dad. Any food going?" Al asked.

Harry blinked then after a delay answered, "Sure. Um try the pantry. I think your mum made sandwiches and put them under a preservation charm." He offered.

Scorpius sat at the table across from Harry and Harry noticed one side of his face was slightly red from sleeping on it.

Scorpius greeted Harry and Harry asked about Draco's dislikes of food, showing him a copy of the menu and asking him to point out anything he knew his father wouldn't like.

Scorpius scanned the menu, "Seems good to me. Father is lactose intolerant though." He pointed out.

Harry's eyebrows rose, "Oh. Come to think about it he never had cereal for breakfast at Hogwarts, and he didn't take milk in his coffee."

Scorpius smirked, "You seem to remember a lot about my fathers eating habits."

Harry shrugged, "Weird the things you remember from school. Ask me about astronomy and I've completely forgotten all that I learnt, but Draco Malfoy's breakfast routine I have it down." He joked.

Al joined them with a plate of sandwiches, "So your dad can't have any dairy products at all?" Al asked, before taking a large bite of his lunch.

Scorpius picked up a sandwich and placed it in front of him, "Father isn't allergic to dairy. If you're allergic to something, even a tiny particle can be enough to trigger a reaction, while most people with lactose intolerance can still consume small amounts of lactose without experiencing any problems. However he does tend to avoid it to be safe."

Al hummed in answer, "Interesting. Can you eat dairy?"

Scorpius shook his head, "Blimey Al think about it. I've had cereal, milk in my hot drinks and Merlin knows how much cheese since I've been staying with you. So no I'm not lactose intolerant." Scorpius chuckled before biting into his own lunch.

Looking at the two boys Harry wasn't sure if he should mention what he witnessed. Scorpius was going home the day after tomorrow. Harry also wanted to give Al the chance to tell them he was gay when he was ready.

Harry never used to care what Draco Malfoy thought of him, but he wanted Scorpius' farewell party to be a success and for that to happen Draco had to be impressed.

"What are you boys doing this afternoon?" Harry asked after a long silence.

"Was going to see if James wanted to play quidditch but he's gone to terrorise Zara. Lily is meeting up with some friends and going shopping. Mum is stressing about a news article deadline and not sure about all the cousins." He rattled off.

Harry suspected that the group of friends that Lily was meeting up with included Conner but he chose to let it slide for now. It wasn't unusual for James to be at the Zabini residence with his girlfriend Zara. When Harry asked him why Zara doesn't come over here more, James replied that the Zabini residence was much cooler and her parents were rarely home. Again Harry chose to think the best of his children and hope that James was being sensible. As for Ginny she had a much bigger workload now that Lily had been at Hogwarts for some time.

"Right. So you want to help me get the house ready for the farewell party tomorrow?" Harry asked even though he was sure that the answer would be no.

Al grimaced, "No thanks dad. Scorpius only has a short time left, I want to...um..." He was going to say not waste his remaining time he had with him, but then his dad would get suspicious.

"...Show Scorpius um..."

Harry grinned, "Sure Al. You go show Scorpius whatever it is." He tried not to think about it, he was sure Al didn't intend for it to be anything dirty he was just flustered.

Scorpius laughed, "I think Al said he was going to show me his guitar and play for me." Scorpius coolly answered.

Al sighed, "Yes! Yes that's it – show Scorpius my guitar. Wait what?" he said turning to Scorpius. In his letters he had told Scorpius about him playing and singing but he was not confident enough to actually play for Scorpius.

Harry shook his head slightly, now he knew about their relationship he could see it was obvious. The way they acted around each other, the blushes (Mainly Al) and the lingering looks.

Scorpius looked directly at Al, "Please play for me."

Harry would have had to been deaf not to notice the seductive tone of Scorpius' voice.

Al blushed and looked at the plate of sandwiches, "I'm not very good. Trust me you wouldn't want to hear me play."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Let me be the judge of your skills will you."

Harry could see Al was struggling, Al never played for anyone – not the family not his friends no one. Harry had only heard him if he happened to be playing when he thought no one was listening or home. Harry had come home from work early on a few occasions and heard Al playing guitar and singing in his bedroom. He was good, better than good but Al didn't need his dad pushing him right now.

Al looked up and met Scorpius' eye, they shared a moment that Harry felt guilty about witnessing and Al smiled, "Okay. But let me grab my guitar and we can go for a walk somewhere and I can play in private."

Scorpius smiled a genuine proud smile, "I'd love that."

Harry coughed, "Maybe you should go visit your gran at The Burrow and get her to pack you a picnic. Then you can go back to that stream and play there. Its private and secluded. You're not going to find somewhere like that in London really." Harry suggested.

Al had forgotten his dad was their, what with the intense staring into Scorpius' eyes. He knew he must be blushing again when he answered, "Thanks dad. I think that is a great idea."

They floo'ed to The Burrow and spent half an hour with Al's gran, then they took the picnic down to the stream. Al was nervous about playing for Scorpius, yet the same time he wanted to share this part of him with Scorpius.

They reached the same spot as the previous visit to the stream. Scorpius set the blanket up but left the food in the hamper. Al settled on the blanket with his guitar, as Scorpius sat opposite. It was daunting, not only was he playing the guitar for the first time in front of someone, but that someone was Scorpius.

"Any requests?" Al managed to ask.

Scorpius shrugged, "Not really, play what will make you comfortable. You don't have to sing immediately, you can just play if you wish." He soothingly answered. Smiling at Al hoping he would relax.

Al took a few steadying breaths, then looked down at the guitar – he couldn't meet Scorpius' eyes just yet. He began to play a song by The Beatles – cliché but they really were an inspiration for Al and he never really cared that they were in the charts before he was even born.

At first he just played the guitar, but by the second song he had looked up and could see Scorpius was liking it. Scorpius had moved to lay on his back and look up at the sky, his hands behind his head and ankles crossed.

Al smiled and began to sing – Scorpius was startled at first, as he wasn't expecting Al to suddenly start singing. But he soon settled back down and closed his eyes, letting Al's unique voice wash over him. He sounded really good and Scorpius hoped he would get confident enough to maybe show people his talent. Al's voice was comforting, intoxicating and Scorpius could fill his skin prickling – his attraction for Al increased immensely after watching him play and hearing him sing.

Al stopped and put his guitar to one side, Scorpius sat and walked on his knees over to Al.

"Amazing – truly amazing. I'm not trying to blow smoke up your ass, you have a gift. You really should consider sharing that with the public. If you don't want people you know to know, then why don't you try and get some gigs in muggle places – or busking. Just to get your confidence up, and get experience." He suggested.

Al shrugged, "Maybe after school." He then kissed Scorpius thanking him for being a great listener.

By the time the boys returned home it was gone 7pm, and they looked so peaceful and happy. Harry greeted them and told them that James was still out, Lily and Conner were in the living room and Ginny was at the office, writing a quick article on a quidditch scandal she discovered today.

Al was surprised, "You let Conner come over and left him alone with Lily?"

Harry smiled, "Oh Conner and I had a little chat. He knows I could make him disappear and get away with it."

Al laughed, "Dad this isn't some Mafia film. Conner fell for it, what an idiot."

Harry grinned, "I know. But he is sitting on the chair away from Lily on the sofa and hasn't dared touch her since I had that little chat, so as long as he is scared of me – I think I can deal with them."

Al snorted, "Don't go frightening off any of my b-partners." Al quickly corrected.

Harry pretended not to notice the slip up, "You're a sixteen year old boy, I'm sure you can take care of yourself."

Al rolled his eyes, "Lily can probably take care of herself better than James and I can of ourselves. Besides she has already told James she knows the perfect way to make a man back off – a swift kick to the valuables."

Harry smiled, "That's my girl." They all walked into the living room and could see Lily was sulking.

"Thanks a lot dad. Conner won't even sit next to me now." She grumbled.

Harry played innocent and denied everything. Conner made his excuses and went home. Lily showed him out and didn't return for a long time.

When she did return she smirked at her dad, "You know daddy you should never tell me not to do something, because it only makes me want that thing more. I talked Conner around and we just shared a goodnight kiss." She then left to go to her room.

"Too much like her mother I think." Harry finally said.

Al laughed, "Like you and mum, stubborn, challenging, opinionated – demanding – okay maybe more like mum but still."

Harry frowned, "I've been planning this farewell party all day – your mother has gone AWOL and I could use your help." He pleaded.

Al had been avoiding doing anything party related as it reminded him that Scorpius was leaving soon – too soon.

"Fine, but don't make a big deal out of it yeah." He relented.

Scorpius laughed, "I can't wait. Father in a house full of Weasleys, Potter and just generally happy people."

"He's not that bad is he?" Harry asked.

"Of course not, not when you know him. Besides he doesn't really mean half of his sarcastic remarks – it's just him. I find it funny and he can get creative with his complaints, remarks or insults." Scorpius sounded happy, he really missed his father.

"Be great to see him actually." He admitted. Al squeezed his arm and they shared a look.

Harry couldn't believe no one noticed – but then again James and Lily may already know it wouldn't surprise him. Ginny was far to busy with work, socialising with work friends, going to games and generally avoid Harry to even notice who her son was crushing on. Harry sighed, maybe it was time he faced up to a few home truths.

Al and Scorpius helped Harry for about an hour, then the snuck away when Ginny returned home and Harry was distracted.

Once in Al's room Al wasted no time, he began kissing Scorpius feverishly – knowing his remaining time with him was getting less each minute.

"Sleep in my bed tonight." Al proclaimed.

Scorpius sat up leaning on his elbows, "Of course – but what about your parents?"

Al shrugged, "Fuck them. No I didn't mean that – I mean this is your last night alone with me. Tomorrow it's your party and then you're staying with you father before returning to France the next day."

Scorpius really didn't like the reminder that he and Al would soon be parted, "I will, just...lets not talk about me leaving."

Al nodded and returned to kissing Scorpius. It was getting late, Al made sure he said goodnight to his parents so they hopefully wouldn't disturb him later tonight. He closed his bedroom door, stripped to his boxers and climbed into his bed to join Scorpius.

He hadn't invited Scorpius into his bed for anything sexual, he just wanted him close, to feel his warmth and just cling to him while he could.

They soon fell asleep and Al didn't wake again until very early morning, his glow in the dark clock said 2:34am. He watched Scorpius for a few moments, and jumped when he heard, "Go to sleep Al – it's late or early or whatever."

Al chuckled and kissed Scorpius' shoulder, "Too much on my mind to sleep." He answered.

Scorpius opened his eyes, "Hey, stop thinking about the moment I leave." He reached out and started running his fingers through Al's hair above his ear, "Hey...please Al...you look so sad."

Al smiled, "I can't help it."

Scorpius kissed him softly, and continued to kiss him until they both forgot what they were worrying about.

So far they had only kissed and groped each other – but never had they touched one another sexually. Scorpius shifted closer so his pelvis pushed up against Al's pelvis. He put one hand on Al's hip and pushed him forwards. Both gasping into each others mouths as they felt friction as their erections rubbed against the others.

Their kissing became hotter, firmer and with such need behind them – they both clearly wanted more.

Al had never felt so aroused, it was exhilarating and he just wanted Scorpius but he didn't want to rush things he wanted to kiss him all night. Kissing Scorpius was turning him on, he touched as much as he could from his position on his side facing Scorpius. Soon he needed more, he caressed down Scorpius abdomen, his fingers moving under the waistband of Scorpius' underwear.

He slowed his movements giving Scorpius time to protest, but Scorpius nibbled on Al's earlobe and whispered, "Go on."

Al smiled and put his whole hand down the front of his boxers, gripping onto Scorpius. Scorpius bucked his hips and moaned. Al didn't think he had ever heard such a delectable sound. Al had no idea what he was doing, but he just went with his instincts. He knew what he liked when pleasuring himself and he could tell what Scorpius liked by gauging his reactions.

"...boxers in the way." Al said breathlessly, voice thick with desire.

Scorpius moved to lay on his back, he arched his bum off the bed and pulled his boxers down and kicking them out the way. They were still under the duvet, although he was now completely naked – Al couldn't see him.

Al copied Scorpius and removed his own underwear, he felt like such an armature, nervous and slightly awkward. However he mostly felt aroused and really wanted to not be embarrassed about this and just enjoy whatever was about to happen.

Scorpius turned on his side, and began caressing Al, moving up and down his shaft slowly but firmly. Al moaned and captured Scorpius' lips in a clumsy kiss.

"Can I take this fucking duvet off? – I'm hot." Scorpius complained.

Al chuckled, and answered, "Thought you'd never ask."

Scorpius sat up and grabbed the duvet and chucked it onto the floor. Turning around he could see Al in all his naked glory – Al looked unsure about how to position himself under Scorpius' scrutiny – but he needn't worry. He was sexy and inviting and Scorpius was extremely turned on.

He ran his left hand up Al's inner thigh as he moved in to kiss Al. Kissing one another helped them relax and caused them to become lost in the moment. They were both led on their sides facing one another. Kissing and touching, both stroking the other into a frenzy. It didn't last long and it wasn't a flawless encounter but to them it was glorious.

After they had came, they moved closer to cuddle and kiss.

"I'm cold now!" Scorpius complained.

Al laughed and climbed off the bed. He handed Scorpius the box of tissues so he could clean himself. Then he did the same, pulling his boxers and PJ's on

Scorpius arched an eyebrow at him, "Don't worry I'm taking it all off again when I get back. I'm just going to the loo and then getting us a drink. I'll be back in a bit." Al explained.

Thankfully Al didn't run into anyone else, he knew it was still early – around 3am. He returned and could see that Scorpius had put his boxers on but nothing else, and he had also put the duvet back on the bed. Al handed him a bottle of water and stripped to his boxers, climbing in the bed to join Scorpius.

Al kissed him briefly, "Night."

"Goodnight." Scorpius said around a smile, they settled back down, limbs tangled and soon fell asleep.

Scorpius' eye flew open and he quickly jumped out of Al's bed and scrambled under his own covers. Al looked at him sleepily and he whispered, "I heard my father. Think they're coming up." They both led back down and pretended to be asleep.

A few moments later there was a knock and the door was pushed up slightly.

"Al...you awake?" Harry called.

Then a clear sharp voice, "Scorpius never sleeps in late – what have you done to him Potter."

"The boys were probably up late chatting." Harry replied.

Scorpius called out, "Morning father. If I was asleep I'm not anymore. Where's my car?"

Draco laughed and came the rest of the way into the room, "Morning son. It's 10:30am hardly early. As for your car it's safe, I sold it to..."

Scorpius sat bolt upright, "What!"

Draco eyed Scorpius' bare torso but didn't comment but you could tell he was wondering why Scorpius wasn't covered.

"I said I sold it." He answered, but his voice sounded amused.

Al had also sat up, Scorpius glanced at him and had to bit the inside of his cheek to stop the laughter. Al had awful bed hair, red wrinkles down one side of his face and an adorable sleepy confused face expression.

Scorpius returned his gaze to his father and Mr Potter, "Who did you sell it to?" He demanded.

Draco smirked, "I'll answer your questions once you are showered and dressed." He then turned walked into Harry and muttered under his breath, leaving Al's room.

Mr Potter smiled, "Morning boys. Sorry I tried to stop him, I said I was letting you sleep in, but he insisted on waking you." He then left to go find Draco.

Scorpius sighed, "My father knows."

Al still half asleep wasn't sure what he was on about, "Huh?"

Scorpius stood closed the bedroom door and then walked over to Al's bed bending down to give him a quick kiss. "My father has figured out something is going on between us – I can tell."

He stood and grabbed his dressing gown and toiletries, "I'm going for a shower."

Scorpius returned refreshed, clean and teeth brushed. He looked over at Al and noted the git had gone back to sleep. He dressed quickly, fully aware that his father was downstairs waiting – not to mention that he was missing out on all his dad funny remarks.

He walked over to Al and shook him, "Get up, get dressed. I'll see you downstairs." Then he kissed his cheek before leaving.

Harry was relieved when Scorpius came into the kitchen, "No Al?"

Scorpius shook his head, "Nope lazy sod went back to sleep."

Harry tutted and said he was going to make sure he got up, leaving Scorpius alone with his father. Scorpius hugged him briefly, then he poured himself a fresh orange juice and sat down.

"How long have you been sharing Albus' bed?" His father cut straight to the point.

Scorpius knew there was no point denying it, "I only slept in his bed last night, for the first time. How did you know?" He was intrigued.

"His pillow is covered in blond hair. He has finger marks on his arm and a sizeable love bite on his neck – I'd be stupid not to know, or Harry seeing as he has no clue." He remarked.

Scorpius frowned, "Well we were sleeping, I only woke up as I heard you as you were coming up the stairs. I didn't have time to check for random hairs on Al's pillow. You're not mad?"

"No why would I be. I think maybe it wasn't the wisest thing letting you share a room, but I assume the Potter's do not know that you and Al are interested in men let alone each other." He never treated Scorpius like a kid, well unless they were playing pranks and joking. However where it counted he treated him like an adult, unless Scorpius gave him reason to treat him like a child.

Scorpius really had missed his father, his father just got him. They weren't just father and son, they were friends.

"When I first arrived no one knew about Al. His sister figured it out and then James soon found out – but that's it. We didn't actually...well not get together as I'm not sure what we are...but we didn't start whatever this is straight away." He was always honest with his father if he asked him a question.

Draco appreciated his sons honesty, he couldn't begin to vocalise how much he appreciated their relationship, it's honesty, the laughs and such love. He loved his own father but wouldn't dare go to him to discuss his relationships or feelings. He was immensely grateful that he had done something right and Scorpius was open with him.

He knew he wasn't completely open and honest with Scorpius, but some things were difficult to discuss with his son – mainly his relationship with his wife. Draco didn't want Scorpius to feel like he had to take sides or be stuck in the middle. For as long as he could remember he tried to keep Scorpius and his wife happy and not let on to Scorpius about the lack of love between his parents.

"Dare I ask what you were doing in his bed last night?" He ventured to ask, unsure if he needed to have a talk with Scorpius.

Scorpius grimaced, "Ew no don't ask. Don't worry I'm not having sex." He was mortified.

Draco laughed, "So you can get embarrassed."

Harry returned, "Sorry about that. Al was asleep. I dragged him out of bed and pushed him towards the shower."

Harry sat opposite Draco and poured himself a hot drink, "That boy is like Inferi when he's just woken up."

Draco shook his head, Scorpius could tell it was in an amused manor, "That joke was in poor taste Potter."

Harry smiled, "You of all people should know I have no taste – or so you always told me. Besides I've seen the horrible things and I think I am educated enough to know that Al is like them when half asleep." He declared.

Scorpius gaped at Harry, "Wow you've really seen Inferi. Shit, that's..."

Harry laughed, "Yep. Shit pretty much sums it up." He was casual and seemed comfortable enough discussing it, after all he was the one to bring it up.

Scorpius shuddered, "You should make muggle horror movies – you'd make a killing – no pun intended."

Draco laughed along with Harry. "I'm not cut out to be a director, maybe your father he seems to excel at bossing people around." Again Harry was teasing.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Some people need direction. I'm sure without your wife you wouldn't even be a functional adult."

Harry rolled his eyes, "For your information Ginny is hardly home – I am capable of looking after myself."

Al shuffled in and Scorpius could see the sizeable lobe bite on Al's neck now. He couldn't do magic so he couldn't spell it away and it was far too hot to wear a scarf or jumper. Scorpius smiled at him, "You're tired today Al, sleep ok?" He cheekily asked.

He grumbled and mumbled something about bacon sandwiches, "Food. Need food."

"What a great conversationalist your son is." Draco remarked.

Harry shrugged, "What can I say the boy needs sleep and food to function."

Harry stood and started making Al's sandwich, making enough for all of them. It was weird picturing Draco eating something as simple as a bacon sandwich, but he guessed he must eat them as he didn't object to one when Harry offered.

Al rubbed his neck and Scorpius smiled, "Sore neck?"

"What? No." He said glaring at Scorpius willing him to shut the fuck up.

Scorpius was only teasing Al, he knew Harry was busy the other end of the kitchen and his own father knew about him and Al. Although Al didn't know that. Scorpius liked winding people up in general – something him and his father has in common.

Draco leaned in towards Al, "Looks bruised maybe we should get your father to have a look at it."

Al looked panicked, "No..no it's fine. It's nothing."

Draco chuckled and discreetly cast a spell to remove the love bite. "There gone. So what _girl _managed to mark you?" He asked around a smile.

Scorpius grumbled, "Father stop."

Al blushed, "Um..."

Harry returned and placed a platter of bacon sandwiches in the centre of the table. He took one look at Al and could see he was embarrassed and nervous, Harry assumed it was because of Draco's presence.

To help Al out Harry asked, "So who did you sale Scorpius' car to?"

Al sent his dad a small smile and Scorpius leant forwards, "Please tell me it isn't true."

Draco laughed, "Of course it isn't true. I wouldn't dare sell that car – it's like a child to me."

Scorpius huffed, "Wanker."

"Brat." Draco retorted playfully.

Harry ate in silence, surprised at this side of Draco. Scorpius had told him stories of pranks and a sense of humour but witnessing Draco being playful with his son made him happy.

Al was out of sorts, being around Mr Malfoy was unnerving.

"Uh where is everyone?" Usually once the smell of bacon filled the air the kitchen suddenly became full of Potters.

"Well your mother is at the office." Harry refrained from adding _again_.

"James stayed over at Zara's last night and is yet to return. Lily has decided to see if she can turn my hair grey before returning to school by going out with Conner. I asked where she was going, she said it was none of my business and slammed the door on her way out." He informed Al.

Al snorted, "Lily is only dating him to annoy you. She's going through a rebellious phase I think. James will be back to say goodbye to Scor won't he?" Al asked.

"Scorpius." Draco corrected looking at Al.

"Um sorry that's what I meant, he'll be here to say goodbye to _Scorpius_?"

Harry glanced at Draco quickly then returned to looking at Al, "He said he would so I assume so. Zara is probably trying to drag his arse out of bed as we speak."

"Lazy kids you have – sleeping in." Draco remarked, to anyone but Scorpius it sounded rude, but Scorpius knew his father – he was winding Mr Potter up.

However Harry didn't get annoyed, "You're right."

Al asked what was happening between now and the party. He didn't want to abandon Mr Malfoy, but he didn't really fancy hanging out with Scorpius and their dads. He wanted Scorpius all to himself.

Draco glanced at his son, "Maybe Harry and I can get the place ready for this evening, while you and Scorpius go run some errands?"

Scorpius sent him a grateful smile and Harry added, "Sounds like a plan. You can go to the grocery store and get all the things on this list. Then come home and drop the bits off before flooing to The Burrow to pick up the party food. As long as you're back by 6pm to get ready. The party starts at 7pm."

Al stood took the list off the table and then held his hand out, "Money please."

Harry handed him some money and told him to go before he changed his mind. Scorpius also stood said bye to his father and Mr Potter. Following Al out the front door.

Harry looked around his now empty kitchen bar Draco, "Right sooooooo..."

Draco arched an eyebrow, and they proceed to work together organising and setting up for Scorpius' farewell party. They discovered they actually got on and enjoyed each others company without having to try too hard. The boys had returned briefly to drop the groceries off and then head out to The Burrow to collect the food, with a detour to the stream for an hour or so alone.

After a few hours of working along slide Draco with no issues Harry randomly asked, "How do you and your wife sleep?"

Draco seemed to find when he and Potter were alone he was relaxed, open and honest. So when Potter asked him a too personal question, instead of lying or telling him to shove off he replied, "In separate beds."

Harry appeared shocked by the utter honesty, "Oh...sorry I asked."

Draco and Harry moved to sit at the kitchen table and got a hot drink, "No need to apologise. Why ask?"

Harry slumped slightly, "Just trying to work out if my marriage is normal. You're the last person I thought I could talk to about this, but I guess it is because you are an outsider and can give genuine advice."

Draco would never have imagined he would be on good terms with Harry, it seemed they had changed since they last crossed paths. An unspeakable truce had occurred and maybe because they knew that Draco would be returning to France, it didn't matter what they discussed it would stay between them.

"How do you sleep then?" He asked intrigued.

Harry looked at Draco a bit glum, "Away from each other, backs facing – not connected or touching at all. In fact Ginny sometimes goes to bed before me, and when I retire to bed she moves from her back to her side facing away as soon as I get into bed." He admitted. Maybe he was reading too much into it.

"It could mean nothing or it could mean everything. You need to work out which." Draco offered as advice.

Harry sighed, "I guess. I'm frightened to look into it too much, for fear of what I might find. I rather like my little bubble and hate change."

Draco reached out and squeezed his shoulder, "Trust me you're not the only one. However I have been here since 10am and I have yet to see a glimpse of..Ginny. I get the impression this is a common occurrence."

Harry nodded, "Yeah it is, but usually I am at work and the kids at school so it isn't as noticeable."

"As they say ignorance is bliss. Not knowing something is often far more comfortable than knowing it." Draco said seriously.

Harry knew deep down that his marriage was in trouble, and he had a feeling Ginny knew it too. He put his elbow on the table and placed his head in his hand – brooding.

"You know facts do not cease to exist just because they are ignored." He wisely said.

Harry snorted, "Do you take your own advice?" Harry countered.

"To some extent – however I feel maybe I need to re-evaluate my situation." He replied.

They couldn't talk anymore as James walked in with Zara. Zara seemed surprised and exclaimed, "Oh hello Mr Malfoy."

Draco smiled, "Zara."

James grinned at his blushing girlfriend, "Aw how cute my girlfriend has a crush on Mr Malfoy." He announced in a sing song voice.

She elbowed him in the side, "I do not!"

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks." He exclaimed.

She glared at him, "Shakespeare, really James?" She shook her head and stormed out of the kitchen.

James laughed, "Merlin I love that girl. I better go kiss and make up." He nodded to the two adults and left calling to Zara, "The course of true love never did run smooth."

Harry laughed, "Berk."

Draco smiled, "Indeed. Hamlet and A Midsummer Night's Dream."

Harry was smiling again, James always cheered him up. "Yes James studied Shakespeare as he though he could woe ladies with it. I take it you know Zara?"

Draco grinned, "Of course, she is Blaise's daughter after all and I am her godfather. I only see them on major holidays. Blaise visits us in France occasionally."

Harry supposed that made sense they were dorm mates and friends in School. Draco continued, "Also Blaise is Godfather and Pansy is his godmother."

Harry wondered if Scorpius would live with Blaise when he returned to England – from what James had said the Zabini residence was certainly large enough. Then he remember Malfoy Manor and started thinking about Scorpius roaming around there alone and shuddered.

Draco mistook Harry's shudder, "Pansy isn't that bad, she's wonderful really."

Harry grinned, "I'm sure she's a delight."

Scorpius and Al returned, "Gran said she shrunk everything so we could transport it easier." He plonked a few small containers in front of Harry.

"Have fun dad." He went to leave.

"Uh why do you have grass stains on your knees?" Harry asked before he could think about it. Then he blushed and rushed, "Never mind – go clean up."

Scorpius chuckled, "Al fell down a grass embankment."

Al glared at him, "You pushed me down!"

Harry laughed, "Really?"

Al crossed his arms, "Really!"

Scorpius grinned, "I warned you Potter – I don't do empty threats."

Al huffed, "Twat." He was smiling though and they left the kitchen together laughing.

Draco watched them leave, "I think Scorpius will miss Al immensely."

Harry agreed and said at least they would be returning to school, so the boys would have a distraction.

Ginny then stepped out of the fire and Harry said, "Blimey it's like a bus stop in here. No one around then everyone comes at once."

Ginny frowned, "Hi to you too." She looked around and her gaze landed on Draco, she didn't smile but she didn't grimace either which was an improvement.

"Malfoy." She nodded.

Draco nodded in return but remained silent.

"Can you believe my luck at getting the exclusive on that scandal." She happily boasted to Harry.

Harry sighed, "How are you Harry? _Fine thank you. _How are the kids Harry? _Oh they're good too._"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be dramatic. Besides you would have contacted me if the kids were in trouble. I suppose I better get ready for tonight." She strode out of the room.

Draco breathed out, "Well that's a much better greeting than I get from my wife." He tried joking, suddenly there was an awkward tension in the room.

Harry groaned, "Sorry about that."

Draco left not long after to go to his hotel and change for the party. Harry reluctantly went to his room to get ready. Since he began thinking about his marriage he realised he couldn't just ignore the obvious. It wasn't just him, Ginny snapped at him, was often out or they mainly discussed work or the kids. The intimacy, the spark died a long time ago.

Ginny left the bedroom when Harry arrived, claiming she had to go check on the kids and wait for any early guests arriving.

By the time Harry had showered, dressed and made his way to the back garden. Everyone was ready and waiting for the other party guests. Draco was talking with Scorpius and Zara, James was discussing his mums recent article with her. Al was with Lily trying to hang a banner that read, 'Au Revoir Scorpius'. Everything else the food, decorations and Zara smiled at him and said she was going to find James.

"Alright Scorpius?" Harry asked, he couldn't think of anything to say.

Scorpius shrugged, "Sure. Sad to be leaving. Thank you for letting me stay in your home and being such a wonderful host. I will miss all of you and I hope we stay in touch." He sincerely told Harry.

Harry smiled, "Sad to see you go too. I'm rubbish at keep up correspondence but you're welcome to visit whenever you're in England."

Scorpius smiled and glanced over at Al, he stopped smiling – he really didn't want to have to say goodbye to Al.

"Nice talking with you Mr Potter. If you'll excuse me I'm going to find Al." He walked away and Harry was left with Draco.

"Must be awkward for you. No one to mingle with other than Scorpius and Zara." Harry stated the obvious.

Draco shrugged, "I think I can manage, it's only one night and then we'll be going home."

Other guests started to arrive and they all wanted to say goodbye to Scorpius and Al was frustrated that they were taking up all of Scorpius' time.

Al just hovered by Scorpius' side as he thanked various members of his family. They exchanged pleasantries and said goodbyes. Scorpius went to thank his mum so Al took the opportunity to slip away. He went to his room to have a few moments to himself – he had just realised that Scorpius wouldn't even be staying tonight. The plan was for Scorpius to go back with his father and stay in his hotel and then leave tomorrow morning. Al didn't even have one more night with him, he'd be lucky to get one more hour of alone time with him.

Sometime late Scorpius opened Al's bedroom door and closed it behind him, he walked over to Al and crouched in front of Al, who was sat on the edge of his bed, elbows on his legs and head in his hands.

Scorpius reached out and caressed his wrist, "Hey."

Al didn't look up, "I knew this would be awful. I tried not to think about it, but I should have. Then I would be better prepared for you going."

Scorpius tugged at Al's wrist, "Can we not have our last moments together ruined by sadness."

Al sighed and looked up, "Sorry. I know...I just can't help it. I'm going to miss you and I have no idea what we are, or what is going to happen and I just don't want to deal with any of it." He complained.

Scorpius could relate to that, but he wanted to saviour the last evening together. He moved to sit next to Al on the bed, putting his arm around Al in the process. Scorpius tilted his head and rested his cheek against Al's shoulder.

"Spending this time with you has been..." Scorpius was cut off by Al's lips. When he moved away he rushed, "Don't do this. Don't tell me how great it has been, how wonderful and how you won't forget me. I cannot bare to hear that from you – please just don't make this any worse than it already is."

Scorpius nodded and resumed kissing Al until they were called down by Harry.

"Boys you up there? It's getting very late, Scorpius needs to say a quick goodbye to everyone and then he's leaving with his dad. Boys!" Harry called up the stairs.

Scorpius and Al had moved to laying entangled kissing on Al's bed, they pulled apart and Scorpius reluctantly stood and smoothed out his clothes.

"I guess this is it." He dryly remarked.

Al had also stood, "Will you write to me?" Al hated how clingy and desperate he sounded.

Scorpius pulled Al into a tight embrace, "Do you need to ask – of course I will."

Harry shouted, "Boys hurry up! Or I'll come up there." He threatened. He tried to leave them alone for as long as possible but it was very late and Draco and Scorpius needed to get back to their hotel.

Scorpius and Al broke apart and silently watched each other a moment before they headed downstairs. Scorpius thanked Al's family and said his goodbyes, then before it could even hit Al Scorpius was gone.

Al didn't stay downstairs to help clean up after the party and his dad didn't make him. He threw himself onto his bed and sulked about the situation. He pushed his hands under the pillow and he felt a parcel. He sat up and pulled the package out. Opening it he found a letter and a stack of photos. Smiling he realised it was from Scorpius, various photos from their days out and a few of them by the stream. Al unfolded the letter and read a heartfelt goodbye from Scorpius. He returned the package under his pillow and soon fell asleep fully clothed and on top of his covers. Dreaming about Scorpius and wondering if he would actually ever see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Last chapter – an epilogue of sorts, but doesn't really go into detail. Just our two boys reunion.

A huge thank you to everyone who read, followed pr reviewed this story. You're amazing!

**Exchange Student -Epilogue**

Al was a twenty year old assistant quidditch coach for a major league team, he has a great house with a wonderful garden, a car and a top of the range broom. You would think he had it all – he wasn't one to complain he knew he was a very fortunate person. Fortunate as he only gained average grades in his NEWTs and he stumbled through various jobs before landing his current job a couple of years ago. His parents helped him buy a house and he was paying them back monthly – like a mortgage of sorts.

He had many friends, he was surrounded by family, he had a decent job and home – yet he felt like he was missing something; or someone.

After Scorpius left five years ago Al was optimistic – he was determined to write to Scorpius regularly and to maybe meet over holidays. Then Finally after the two years until they graduated passed they would be reunited. It was a great plan – it was a naive young boys plan who thought his two week involvement with Scorpius would amount to something.

James and Lily would sing a part of 'summer lovin' from the musical Greece – tweaked of course in an attempt to wind him up.

"_Summer loving had me a blast, oh yeah  
Summer loving happened so fast,  
I met a __boy__ crazy for me,  
Met a boy cute as can be,"_

Keeping in touch started off well, they wrote one another regularly. However after a few months the frequency of them slowed. It was a difficult time in Al's life, his parents announced they were divorcing and his family were shaken by the sudden ill health of his granddad. Not to mention Al coming out and having to deal with family, friends and students reactions.

Al had written to Scorpius about his home life and they corresponded for some time, but eventually the letters became less and less until they just stopped and neither boy picked up the pen-pal exchange again. Al had a lot going on and he also had NEWTs to worry about – unfortunately Scorpius got pushed to the back of his mind. He was always their just not a priority – his family were.

After a long time Al decided it would be absurd to suddenly start corresponding again out of the blue – just because they had kissed a few times when they were fifteen. For all he knew Scorpius was in a proper relationship, with someone he could actually touch and not just exchange trivial letters with. Al missed Scorpius, and would often think back to his two weeks with him. He knew it was irrational to pin all your hopes of finding that special someone on the first guy he had a crush on, and who he had only spent two weeks with. A little voice in the back of his mind always said, 'It's not irrational. You know what you felt,' and there was the problem. Al knew how much of an impact Scorpius had on him and he knew that he would love for Scorpius to have moved to England like he said he would. But life doesn't work like that, Scorpius never moved back as far as Al was aware, and in his darker moments Al wondered, 'What if Scorpius never felt what I felt for him.'

So Al tried his best to get on with life, school, and then becoming an adult getting a job and moving out of his family home. He had dated and had a few happy relationships – but Al couldn't help comparing his partner of the time to Scorpius, or wondering what it would be like to be a couple with him.

James had told him to stop being ridiculous a few years ago when he voiced his worries. Telling Al that he couldn't remain a virgin forever just in case someone you had a two week holiday fling with decided they would come back. He gave Al a wake up call, telling him that if he waited he could wait a long time and may never see Scorpius again and he was ruining his chance of finding happiness for what?

That was Al's life, he was fairly happy and very fortunate – but he would always wonder what Scorpius was doing, where he was and most of all what if?

Al was in the coaches office drawing up a schedule for the private lessons they offered under tens when a knock came at his door. He didn't bother looking up, calling, "Yep."

The door opened and one of the reserve chasers entered. He smiled at Al as he approached the desk, "Hey." he greeted.

Al gave him a polite smile in return, "Hi Sam what can I do for you?" He inquired.

Sam frowned at the business like tone, "Nothing work related. I have a spare hour want to _do something_?" He asked suggestively.

Al had an on again, off again fuck buddy relationship with Sam, and he would always regret going back to him – but it was convenient. Al had been honest with Sam, had told him he wasn't looking for a relationship and that he didn't really want one with Sam even if he was looking for a relationship. Sam had said he was fine with that, that he was happy to be used. Al hadn't questioned it but now he wished he never went there – Sam was clingy.

"Can't" He replied as he continued to write.

Sam had moved around the desk and behind Al's chair, he placed his hands on Al's shoulders and started massaging them.

Al rolled his shoulders to try and dislodge Sam's hands and to hint that he didn't want a bloody massage.

"What's up with you? You're stressy today." Sam noted as he stroked Al's hair at the nape of his neck.

Al jerked his upper body out of Sam's reach, "Must you." He snapped.

Sam looked hurt for a spilt second and Al was hit with a wave of guilt, "Sorry. I'm just busy okay." He offered as an explanation.

Sam perched on the edge of Al's desk and looked at him in sympathy. This was another thing that annoyed him about Sam. Sam had decided to be the person who fussed over him and thought it was his job to make sure Al was looking after himself – Sam wasn't his grandma Molly and he wasn't his boyfriend either.

"Don't give me that look. Yes I slept well. Yes I have eaten lunch. No I have no family troubles or other issues. I am just busy." He grumbled.

He hated himself for being such an asshole to Sam and knew he was just taking out his frustrations on him. But he had been honest with Sam from the start and Sam really should just move the fuck on. The little voice in his mind helpfully piped up, 'Like you have moved on from Scorpius' Al ignored it.

Sam walked away from Al towards the door, saying as he left, "I see you're in one of _those_ moods today. I'm sure you will call me in a day or two when you want sex."

Al huffed, "No I won't."

Sam stopped and turned to face Al, "Yes you will – you always do." With that he winked at Al and left closing the door behind him.

Al frowned, was he that predictable? Having mediocre sex with a guy that he wasn't attracted to personality wise and had no intention of forming a relationship with, it wasn't where Al had thought he'd be when he was twenty.

Later that evening he was at his dad's house with James and Lily. They tried to gather as a family and eat together as much as their individual schedules allowed. His mum was currently holidaying in Crete with her long term boyfriend.

James nudged Al as he was about to take a mouthful of food, causing him to drop his fork load in his lap. He glared at James, "When are you going to grow up?" he questioned irritated.

James chuckled, "Never. You can't make me either. Why are you so grumpy anyway?"

Al shrugged, he had no idea he was just in a funk. "Dunno." Was all he deemed as a sufficient answer.

Harry could sense when Al wanted to be left alone, he distracted James making conversation. Al sent his dad a smile in thanks.

Lily soon monopolised the conversation with talk of her new job and Al could pretend he was listening easily enough as he thought about his pitiful love life. Al could admit to himself that yes Sam was right he did fancy a good shag – but Al was determined to not go to Sam. That ship had sailed!

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the tail end of his sisters sentence.

"...That's exactly what Draco said." She noted.

Al frowned there really weren't that many Draco's. Any time he heard or read the word Malfoy he would become attentive.

Harry smiled, "I'm pleased for you sweetie. You'll learn a lot from Draco."

Confused more than ever Al interrupted, "What?"

Lily turned to face Al and rolled her eyes, "You never listen. I swear you're in your own world most the time. My new job – working at the new apothecary in Diagon Alley." She spoke to Al like he was a five year old.

Al sighed, "New apothecary?"

Harry, James and Lily grinned – Al really had been out of sorts the last month.

James removed Al's glasses and wiped them on his t-shirt, placing them back on his face, "There you might be able to see what is in front of you now. Or you may need to get your eyes re-tested you could be due a new lens prescription."

Al punched him in the thigh as James had purposely put finger prints all over his lenses.

"I haven't had the time lately to do anything like shopping. Just because you're a loser and a layabout with no job doesn't mean we all have time to stalk out Diagon Alley." He argued back.

James smiled, "I have a job. It's called being a kept man."

Lily laughed, "You have no moral compass."

"Nope. Besides Zara said she'd rather I stay at home and look after Seb and not some stuck up nanny." He replied. Adding, "Anyway wait until I tell gran and mum you said staying at home with your kid is being a loser." He announced smugly.

Al's eyes widen, "You wouldn't. You know I don't mean it like that."

Harry stopped the bickering by filling Al in, "Lily has a job at the new apothecary that is one of a chain of apothecaries that Draco Malfoy owns. He has met with Lily to help get her settled in the new shop."

Al really should pay better attention, "Oh. So if he owns a chain of apothecaries, does that mean he hasn't returned to England?"

Lily shrugged, "Not something I'd ask my boss when I've just started."

Al pouted and Lily laughed, "Although from what I gather he still resides in France but is away most the time visiting all of his shops."

oooooooooooo

That evening and for the following fortnight Al kept thinking of Scorpius. If Scorpius' dad had returned; sort of. Then why hadn't Scorpius? Maybe he has returned and isn't interested in Al. Or maybe he got a job and boyfriend in France. Many silly notions swam around his head. He tried to subtly question Lily to wheedle information about Mr Malfoy and Scorpius, however she had no answers saying she hadn't seen Mr Malfoy since her first day.

Al was an idiot – what was he hoping for. Just because Draco Malfoy occasionally visited one of many shops, didn't mean his son would. The possibility that Al would even see Draco let alone Scorpius were slim. Yet for the last two weeks he has been meeting Lily at the shop and taking her lunch, opting to eat it in the shops staff room. Just in case either Malfoy stopped by. Even if Mr Malfoy popped in Al wouldn't be disappointed, he could ask after Scorpius.

Eventually Al couldn't keep disrupting Lily at work, both he and Lily were fed up with him hanging around. Therefore it took him by complete surprise when one afternoon Al turned up at his dads unannounced and found his dad in the kitchen with Mr Malfoy.

He stood staring at them for far too long. "Al. Al...ALBUS." his dad called, he had obviously been talking to him.

Al blinked and looked at his dad, "Huh?"

Harry groaned, "I said seeing you here was unexpected."

Al looked apologetic, "Sorry. I took the afternoon off. I was going to offer to help you clear the garage – I have nothing better to do." he explained.

Harry arched an eyebrow, "Translates to – you were hungry. Lily has banned you from her work. You have no food at home and come to see if I would make you something." he teased.

Al grinned, "Exactly."

Harry tutted and offered to make them all lunch. Al looked over to Mr Malfoy, who hadn't really changed since he last saw him – although he looked more relaxed and content.

"Nice to see you again Mr Malfoy." he nonchalantly said. Although he was itching to ask about Scorpius. He would at least wait until they'd eaten before doing so.

Draco smiled at Al, he really had grown into a man since he last saw him. "Thank you. Good to see you too." he sincerely replied. A phone buzzed and Draco took it out read an e-mail and frowned.

He announced, "Harry no lunch for me something has come up."

He did sound genuinely put out about having to leave. Al noted his dad looked a bit disappointed at the news.

"No problem. Al will keep me company." he cheerfully answered, although he still looked crestfallen.

Draco kept Harry's gaze for a few intense seconds before apologising and leaving. Al really didn't want to analyse that tension.

Harry smirked, "Before you ask, no I have no information on Scorpius. The only information I have is that Draco and Astoria are divorced."

A few days later he saw Scorpius' classic car parked outside a restaurant. He couldn't believe it, it was definitely the same car from the photo he'd seen all those years ago. He felt euphoric. His heart rate accelerated and his hands were clammy. He was just about to do something rash like run into the restaurant shouting Scorpius' name, when Draco appeared opened the car and drove off – alone.

Al had gone from being jubilant and hopeful to sorrowful and he felt devastatingly low. Rationally he guessed it made sense that Scorpius' dad may borrow Scorpius' car – but it didn't help Al. He wished it wasn't this way – to automatically act like a fool. He wanted to be different to not be this obsessed over someone who he briefly knew years ago.

Al walked home he needed the fresh air to clear his head. His infatuation with Scorpius had had a knock on effect with any subsequent relationship he ever had. He would forever question his new relationships – asking if it would be as good as what he felt with Scorpius. He ruined any chance of happiness by obsessing over Scorpius. Scorpius has set an impossible unattainable standard that no future boyfriend could dream of reaching and Al knew it was unfair to his other boyfriends – but Al couldn't change how he felt.

His unfinished story with Scorpius held allure and he was dying to know how it would end. Maybe he should just go to France and immerse himself into Scorpius' life. _No Al you sound like a weirdo – stalker obsessive._ Al wondered not for the first time and certainly not for the last whether Scorpius was single – it hurt like hell to think of him with someone else.

_Get a grip you were fifteen and it was two weeks!_ Al sternly told himself. At heart Al was a romanticist, a dreamer and delusional his mind added. Then the romanticist side of him added _Sometimes dreams come true._

Al kicked an empty tin along the pavement.

"You really should pick that up and put it in the bin."

Al startled and then froze. _It couldn't be._

"Do it for the hedgehogs."

Al turned and stared, "You're back." He blurted. He had fantasied about the moment they would meet again – funnily enough there was more kissing and no hedgehogs in his fantasies.

"Indeed." Scorpius said around a smile.

They were only a few paces away from each other. Al couldn't resist giving Scorpius the once over – this was better than his dreams! Scorpius was as handsome as ever yet the boyish look had gone – he was a very attractive man.

Al had so many questions he wanted to ask, like - When did he return? How long is he staying for? Is he single?

What come out of his mouth was, "Hedgehogs?"

Scorpius chuckled and Al grinned in reaction to the sound.

"Yes hedgehogs." Scorpius clarified as he stepped closer, "They get injured from becoming wedged in the tins – you wouldn't want that. Would you?" he asked as he took another step forwards, watching Al intently.

Al schooled his features to look mortified -exaggerating his reaction, "Oh my injured hedgehogs! It is a good thing you're here to save them."

Scorpius' shook his head, bent to retrieve the tin and took it to the nearest bin.

Al grinned, "Is there no end to your humanitarianism?"

Scorpius laughed, "Hedgehogs are important too Potter! You know I ought to spell a tin on your head and see how you like it." He challenged.

Al stepped closer and there was barely any space between them now, "Okay I'm sorry. I'll adopt a bunch of hedgehogs and re-home them if that helps?"

Scorpius arched an eyebrow, "Are we going to get to the kissing? Or are we going to talk about hedgehogs all night?" He complained light heartedly.

Al was taken aback by the suddenness of Scorpius' question about kissing. He really thought they would spend some time dancing around one another – this direct approach was surprising but definitely welcomed.

Al shrugged, "Well there is a lot to be worked out. Where the hedgehogs will sleep? What we will name them? Wh-?

Al was cut off by Scorpius' lips and he returned the kiss with force. In the next moment they appeared in Al's living room through side-along apparition. Scorpius was silent but gave Al a look to suggest he thought Al was being rather presumptuous.

Al never offered an apology or an explanation – he wanted Scorpius and he would show him instead.

\- The End? -


End file.
